


Messing with the System

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: What's in a Reality? [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chara Is Dead, Curiosity, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Friendship, Game Over Timeline, Gen, People Watching, Realization, Soulless Undertale Pacifist Route, Spoilers, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: They woke up.





	Messing with the System

 

 

 

 

> "where are they?" A skeleton asked while they sat on top of the rooftop.

 

* * *

 

NEW GAME

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Name the fallen human.**
> 
>  
> 
> A             B             C             D             E              F              G
> 
> H             I               J              K             L              M            N
> 
> O             P             Q             R             S              T              U
> 
> V             W            X             Y              Z
> 
> a              b             c              d             e             f              g
> 
> h             i               j               k              l               m            n
> 
> o             p             q             r              s              t              u
> 
> v              w            x              y              z
> 
>   
>  Quit       Backspace           Done

 

 

Somehow, along the lines, they found my name.

The name probably means something to them [but not the owner]

 

 

 

 

> **The true name.**
> 
>  
> 
> CHARA
> 
>  
> 
> No          Yes

 

But what? [Why?]

“ _I’m dead._ ”

I say this to myself repeatedly

_“So why call me out?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

> No          **[Yes]**
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

PACIFIST

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sometimes, I would believe I understood them.

 

[FIGHT]                **[MERCY]**

 

Sometimes, I would like to believe they know who I am.

 

* They befriended the Queen and exited the Ruins.

 

Sometimes, I would imagine this is my new life.

 

* They befriended the skeleton brothers and the Canine Units.

 

Sometimes, I wouldn't believe that I don't understand them at all.

 

* Halfway in Waterfall, they died from the Head of the Royal Guard.

 

[SAVE]                 **[LOAD]**

 

* They survived and finally befriended the Waterfall residents before leaving for Hotland.

 

I didn't interfere with their plans, watching the world began to glitch.

 

* They realized some loose ends, going back to Snowdin and then towards Waterfall.

**[SAVE]**                 [LOAD]

 

* They believed they were beyond consequences.

 

[FIGHT]                 **[MERCY]**

 

* They didn't know someone was watching/learning from them.

 

Sometimes, I would like to believe I understood them.

 

* * *

 

 

[FIGHT]                [̵͙͊M̸̥̃̒Ë̸̘́̆R̶̥͝ͅC̷̪̙͑͆Y̶̦͝]̵͎̝͌͊

 

He remembers the day his child died.

He remembers the face of each citizen devoid of hope.

 

_< I felt anger seeping through the cracks and flowers around me>_

 

He declares WAR against Humanity..

He declares immediate EXECUTION towards any Human entering the Underground..

 

< _I drowned in their LoVe_ >

 

He defends his stance, not really wanting to hurt anyone.

(But the Queen already pointed another way long ago.)

 

< _I tasted the dread of this world_ >

 

He wants to see his family.

He is giving his SOUL to you.

 

< _I listened to father's last words_ >

 

FIGHT

< _I gripped the knife covered in dust_ >

or [̵͙͊M̸̥̃̒Ë̸̘́̆R̶̥͝ͅC̷̪̙͑͆Y̶̦͝]̵͎̝͌͊

< _I watched Flowey t̶h̷a̷t̴ ̷c̵a̵n̸'̷t̸ ̴b̶e̷ ̶A̶s̶r̵i̷e̸l̵ murder father_ >

 

**[Asgore died either way.]**

* * *

  

**TRUE PACIFIST**

 

* * *

 

 

They connected the Royal Guard and the Royal Scientist.

 

* They're content.

 

They entered the True Lab.

 

* Fearful but determined.

 

They convinced the Royal Scientist to do the right thing.

 

* Flowey is planning something.

 

The golden flower found a way to manipulate the characters.

 

**[FIGHT]**

 

* Over and over, they die and yet escapes death's eternal grip.

 

**[SAVE]**

 

* The world is shaking.

 

**[DETERMINATION]**

 

* The barrier breaks.

I rubbed my eyes for good measure.

 

* Asriel is back but decides to stay behind.

 

Tears fall down

 

* Everyone's chatting with each other.

 

Happiness hanging in the air

 

* They realize something's wrong.

 

**[I felt nothing.]**

 

* * *

  

**THE END**

 

* * *

 

I don't understand. I want to understand. All I feel is this vast emptiness in my SOUL. There must be something wrong here. There must be something wrong with me. _Of course there's something wrong with me_. I'm dead. I'll never come back from the dead. I'm Human. **No. I'm a demon.** Wait. Demon? How did I get that idea? Was it my past? Now that I think about it... _How was I like in the past?_ I don't think I want to know, but I believe this is for the best. NO. I don't need to know who I am. _This isn't my life._ This is their life. Their SOUL.

 

* * *

  

**RESET**

 

* * *

 

 

More loose ends?

 

[FIGHT]                [MERCY]

 

They dodged the pellets from ~~Asriel~~ no Flowey.

 

 **[FIGHT]**                 [MERCY]

 

What does he mean by _like old times_?

 

 **[FIGHT]**                 [MERCY]

 

What are they doing?

 

 **[FIGHT]**                 [MERCY]

 

They're killing everyone.

 

[DETERMINATION]

 

They are experimenting with time.

 

 **[FIGHT]**                 [MERCY]

 

They killed mother.

 

**[DETERMINATION]**

 

...

 

They exited the Ruins.

 

**[I remember who I am.]**

 

* * *

  

NEUTRAL

 

* * *

 

 

* For a small community, there are a lot of outcomes with limited choices.

 

"I do not know if this is pathetic, or endearing!”

 

* But right now, they can't help it.

 

"if you keep going the way you are... you're going to have a bad time."

 

* They're curious with everything, especially Sans.

 

“W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED...”

 

* The skeleton is always changing his phrases.

 

"What did you do to him? What did you DO TO HIM?"

  

* But the amount of **F̶̳͇̓̃Ṵ̶́̋̆̃N̸̻̻̣̠̅̒͝** is running out.

  

"... Why don't you go on ahead?"

 

* Not even the special monsters can help alleviate y̴o̴u̴r̷ boredom.

 

...

 

* Oh wait. What about what Flowey said?

 

 **E**   **̵͖̜̮͌̅̕**   **R**   **̶̕**   **̋**   **̧͖͛**   **̣R**   **̷̒**   **̌**   **̧̻̱̺̎**   **O**   **̴̐**   **̂̌**   **͒**   **̣**   **̥**   **R**   **̸̠͔̍̒**

 

* Genocide huh?

 

**[Finally.]**

  

* What's the worse that could happen?

 

**:)**

 

* * *

  

**RESET**

 

* * *

 

 

I remember who I am  ~~and all the pains of being alive.~~  I remember what I wanted to do ~~all the regrets and sorrow are behind me~~. I remember everything now ~~and I regret ever falling down in this Underground Kingdom~~! There is no HOPE here.  ~~I have to do this.~~ I want to do this.  ~~I have no choice.~~ I am the demon.  ~~Everything needs to end now.~~ I will claim what is rightfully mine.  ~~They have no idea what they're messing with.~~ I will do whatever means necessary.  ~~They had their fun.~~ They don't deserve this power.  ~~Their SOUL won't last long anyways.~~ This universe is at its limit.  ~~The skeleton brothers know this.~~ I will do whatever it takes to end this miserable world  ~~before they realize their sins.~~

 

* * *

 

**GENOCIDE**

 

* * *

 

* This is new.

 

:)

 

* Covered in dust, their holding the toy knife.

 

**4 more.**

 

* They wonder who's doing the death count?

 

**Determination.**

 

* They felt a little bad for killing goat mom.

  

...

 

* They're just killing every single monster they see.

 

FAILED

 

* Sometimes, they lose the rhythm.

 

[SAVE]                 **[LOAD]**

 

* But a LOAD or RESET can do the trick.

 

< _Change the script._ >

 

* They step forward ~~no longer in CONTROL~~.

 

"..." The older brother and younger brother discusses whether the Human is indeed a Human.

 

* Something's wrong.

 

 **E**   **̵͖̜̮͌̅̕**   **R**   **̶̕**   **̋**   **̧͖͛**   **̣R**   **̷̒**   **̌**   **̧̻̱̺̎**   **O**   **̴̐**   **̂̌**   **͒**   **̣**   **̥**   **R**   **̸̠͔̍̒**

 

* They can't stop.

 

_But nobody came._

 

* Nothing is working!

 

* * *

 

 

 **[FIGHT]**       ~~[MERCY]~~

 

* They're staring at the Judge.

 

:)

 

* They screaming in pain.

 

He can't fight forever.

 

* They're pleading for someone to stop them.

 

It's over.

 

* It's hopeless.

 

**C̴̳̟͈͍̈̑̈́͋h̴̡̤͙̮̭̦̝͉̝̄̈͆̂̆̐̉͗̋̅͑͝a̸̧̡͎͉̘̠̱̜̐̄̈̀̈́̉̚r̵͚̜͙̥͑̓͆̈́̚ą̶̡̻̯̩̐͐̀̈͐͂̄̓̀̚̕͠ has never felt this exhilarated in a long time.**

  

* This is all their fault.

 

It's time for them to meet the first Human.

 

* ...

 

 

**[A new chapter has opened.** **]**

 

* * *

  

**THE END**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> "what are you talking about?" They tilt their head, "You're looking at them."
> 
>  
> 
> "where is **frisk**?"
> 
>  
> 
> They turn silent, mulling on the question. "Ask your brother."
> 
>  
> 
> "what did you do?!"
> 
>  
> 
> *̸̝͉̥̥̬͂̏̿̾̿̅̍̉̑̚&̶̨̡̡͓̺̗̪̜͉̠̃̃@̸̞̦̰̻͖̯͈̻̌̎̔̓(̶̲̤̗̙̣͙̪̱̖̼̘͉͊͆̀̓̈́͂͌@̶̻̬͙͈̓͋̃̎3̶͍̪͉̻̜̄̽̈̒͆̈́̚͘4̶̞̺̬̳̹̱͈̱̺̞̹̉̄̆̍̉̍̊̈͊͜͠2̵̨̨̝̝͓̱͚̘̠̻̪̜̓̇̇̊̈̾͆́͑̕̕͝4̴͙̰̦̠̠͉̥̠̹̫͆̿̇̐̋͆̑͝(̵̹͉͔̤͙̟͓͗̔̓̒̃͒̚͝^̸̲̭̽̒́͊!̶̢͖͙̦̦̀̋͐͂͛̿̏̋͝͝ͅ(̴̛̣̗̞̣̳̖͈̖̱͍̣̀̔@̸͙̹̠͖͍̙̄̍̎̿̎̚̚*̴̙̣̟͔̥̺͐̃̆&̵̨̧̛͔̞̻͕̫̙̤̒́̈́̔͋̋̿̅!̸̨̮͚̳͙͍͉͙̪͕̐̓̚͜)̸͔͉̬͆̏͋̓̆̅́3̵̞̺̻͍͛͋͛̑͊͆̿5̷̢̨̢̻͓̫̞̬̇͗́͘͜2̴̤͓̑̀͂̈́̿5̷̞͓̖̀̈́͛̋̓́̑͂͋́̿ͅͅ#̵̧̛̦͕̈̕!̴̧̯̙͙͎͈̌̃̒͐͝͠#̴̯̙̤̣̒̈́̾!̴͚̣̔͘^̵̨͉̋@̷̨̡̛̻͖̳̞͎͍̣̣̿̏̔͗̓̾̍͋͗%̷̡̖̮͎̼̗̀̅̂͛̔͝!̸͎̻̺̓̾̍͐̂̊͌͠@̵̛̱̞̗̞͗̓̓̅̑̚(̶͍͕̟͕̟̥̙̦̬̣̹̾̋͑̈́͛̓̈́̑̾̓3̷͍̿̐̔̈́̌̍̅̓͒̿͘4̴͖̣̱̂͝@̶̣̲̯̞͖̝̩̲͔͖̋̅̂̅̋̎͜*̸̟̺̐͗̓̂̅͂̿̏̍͊̉̇ͅ%̷̞̽̆ͅ#̸̨̲͇͙̣̲͕̣͔̲͋͊1̸̠̦̼̘̬͉̮͇̞̹̿̊̏͛͛̚͜5̸̙͊͋̎̓3̸̛͇̤̰̠̜̹͉̓̓̒ͅ

 

 **E**   **̵͖̜̮͌̅̕**   **R**   **̶̕**   **̋**   **̧͖͛**   **̣R**   **̷̒**   **̌**   **̧̻̱̺̎**   **O**   **̴̐**   **̂̌**   **͒**   **̣**   **̥**   **R**   **̸̠͔̍̒**

 

"whoops."

 

 **E**   **̵͖̜̮͌̅̕**   **R**   **̶̕**   **̋**   **̧͖͛**   **̣R**   **̷̒**   **̌**   **̧̻̱̺̎**   **O**   **̴̐**   **̂̌**   **͒**   **̣**   **̥**   **R**   **̸̠͔̍̒**

 

"got to fix this."

 

 **E**   **̵͖̜̮͌̅̕**   **R**   **̶̕**   **̋**   **̧͖͛**   **̣R**   **̷̒**   **̌**   **̧̻̱̺̎**   **O**   **̴̐**   **̂̌**   **͒**   **̣**   **̥**   **R**  

 

* * *

 

**NEW GAME**

 

* * *

 

**There we go.** **:)**

 


End file.
